Mahtah Rytoil
Your name is MAHTAH RYTOIL and you are currently taking furious notes on this exchange. That's kind of your thing. You have aspirations of becoming one of the HIGH EMPRESS LAYNNE BRYANT'S most trusted SNEAKOPRATIVES tasked with the duty of spying on the HUMAN GOVERNMENT. You have a large collection of CATAGORIZED AND ORGANIZED NOTEBOOKS filled with information you have gathered from your various acquaintances and contacts. You feel that these notes are your LIFE’S WORK and get a bit PROTECTIVE when they’re questioned. You regularly practice PARKOUR and ALTERNIAN MARTIAL ARTS in order to be in peak condition for when you will inevitably contacted by the empress. Until then, you follow your mother SERIAD’S burlesque act in hopes that you will learn more about HIDING IN PLAIN SIGHT. You refuse to admit that you SUCK SHIT at it because of your LACK OF SUBTLTY, and tend to pick the WRONG DISGUISE for your STAKE OUTS. You have a borderline fetishistic collection of CONCEALABLE WEAPONS, but you tend to stick with SILENCED PISTOLS in your espionage activities. You also have a secret COMIC BOOK COLLECTION that you REFUSE TO DISCUSS EVEN UNDER THREAT OF TORTURE. No one must know of your geekdom. No one. Less concealed is your love for SPY FLICKS and STEALTH-BASED VIDEO GAMES. You find that they are your main influence in your delusions I mean career. Which may explain why you are the most OBVIOUS SPY EVER. Yeah, you’ll work on that later. You are, however, exceptionally skilled in the art of INFULTRATION, and are oddly MORE AT HOME IN A VENT THAN IN A ROOM. Your trolltag is callopygianCordiality and you tend.to.speak.curtly.and.quickly. untilyoustartblabberingwhichyoutendtodowhengeekingout Life Before SBurb/Grub Mahtah has spent most of her life observing the people around her, including those who frequent her mother's BURLESQUE SHOWS, in hopes of proving her worth as a spy. Mostly this just consists of awkwardly watching patrons awkwardly watch her mother, but eh, things are pretty messed up in this world already. Strife Specibus: slncdpistolKind. Nothing says sneaky like a bullet to the head, as your mother never said because she's not an obsessive spytroll. Inventory Modus: Reference Modus. You can only captchalog an item after writing down information on the card. Theme Song: "Beaglepusses and Blunderbusses " Mahtah's Fate Sheet Friends Mari Howard (Cuckoo)- A patron of Seriad's shows. Mari is offering to supply Mahtah with equipment in exchange for help investigating potential attackers. But her forthcomingness about adult matters kind of makes her flip the fuck out. After the events in her room, Mahtah is systematically avoiding discussing her. Tethys Nagisa (Mutual)- One of the people Mari suspects is targeting her. Mahtah is ruling her as "not a threat", but notes that she does have a connection to her second investigation into the mysterious highblood Darmok Aggaro. Kolena Nuntak (Rhynestone) - Another user suspected of targeting Mari, also a patron of Seriad's shows. Mahtah views her as an interesting subject, due to her flamboyant nature but does not view her as a threat to Mari. Mahtah has taken up an investigation for her after being shown a troubling picture drawn of her by Darmok. Darmok Aggraso (UnSub) - Investigating him for Kolena. Uncertain of anything other than that he is a potential threat to a client. Merrow Niadis (Regent) - Mahtah has the utmost respect for Merrow and his mother, and is not afraid to admit it. She has been consipired as one of his "subjects" and proudly holds the rank of Intelligence Officer under him. She does get easily flustered about his frank nature regarding adult matters thought. Enzo Medeis (Thinker) - Mahtah's server. Mahtah finds him alright, though their interactions have been limited. Acenia Leyers (Wand) - Mahtah's client. Acenia is determined to keep her protected as part of her duty to Merrow. Fate Revult (Bullseye) - Mahtah's sister-ish? Mahtah respects her role as a sniper and her gung-ho attitude. Jack Heston (Blitz) - Mahtah sees Jack as a bit of a confidant as a fellow ventcrawler, but is questioning his motivations at the moment. <3 Erisio Leyers (Blastzone) <3 - Mahtah's matesprit. She enjoys Erisio's forthcoming, if a bit awkward nature. She has recently kissed his eyeball. It was awesome. Jack from Arena (Machiavelli) - Mahtah dislikes the Twink Jack both for manipulating the events surrounding Acenia's primer and his untrustworthy nature. Scarlet (Veil) - Mahtah has mixed feelings about Scarlet. She seems to have her own agenda, but Mahtah can't quite pin it down. Herald (Planetbuster) - Mahtah is highly wary of the Herald after his actions on LOBAB. She is unsure if he can even be approached, let alone reasoned with. Sami (Instructor) - Mahtah enjoys Sami's helpful tendencies, though she does need to learn how to think a bit more creatively to keep up with her. Seriad (Mother-of-Pearl) - Mahtah is still unsure about how to interact with her paradox mother, but ultimately is grateful for the chance to actually bond with her. Nate (Shotgun) - Mahtah appreciates being able to talk shop with someone who is knowledgable in military topics. She also has a weird appreciation for him despite the fact that he was not the one who saved her. OOC Contact Information *ooc Pesterchum handle = theoreticPenman *email address = itallgoboom@hotmail.com *reddit username = Palhinuk *Other Characters = Maenam Niadis, Sorser Piraya